


The Bodyguard

by professorwillie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: The Gorilla becomes the matchmaker.





	The Bodyguard

The Bodyguard watched Adrien get out of the car like he did every morning. Poor kid. He wondered what it must be like to have a father like Gabriel Agreste. He knew what it was like being an employee and it was not pleasant. Gabriel asked for nothing less than perfection. From everyone. Sure, he had let Adrien think he had “lost” him several times, but he always had a line of sight on the kid. Even when he was Chat Noir, he knew where he was. Adrien probably thought no one knew, but the bodyguard knew more than anyone. Always observing. Always thinking two steps ahead. He also knew his classmate Marinette was Ladybug. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Same hair, eyes, height, body type. Apparently, he was the only one who knew, so he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t hard, no one really talked to him anyway, except Natalie. She was the only one who ever called him by his name, Thomas. Everyone else just ignored him.  
He watched as Adrien walked up to his friend, Nino. Nino was a good kid, too. He made a few mistakes, but who doesn’t. He saw Adrien’s eyes light up and a smile cross his face as soon as he spotted Marinette. He wondered if Adrien had figured out she was Ladybug, or that he really liked her. Thomas was pretty sure the kid was oblivious. He was a smooth talker, but was really a huge dork and had no clue how to read kids his own age he thought as he drove off.

After school, Thomas went to pick up Adrien for his Chinese lesson and photo shoot. This kid was way over scheduled. Adrien always looked defeated when he left school, like he just wanted 5 more minutes of freedom. He needed friends. He needed a girlfriend. Someone to confide in and share secrets and hold hands. That’s all he had wanted at 15, why should this kid be any different? Thomas knew he had to figure out a way to get Adrien and Marinette together. Gabriel wouldn’t like it at first. He wanted to arrange a date with the mayor’s daughter, Chloe. From what Thomas had seen, that girl was trouble. He didn’t want to have to deal with her on a daily basis. Marinette seemed sweet and kind and genuine. She would do for a first girlfriend. Let’s face it, he thought, teen romances never last anyway. Thomas just wanted to give the kid some happiness for a little while, plus then maybe they would hang out at her bakery. He loved that bakery. He would talk to Natalie before he ended his shift. Natalie would know how to arrange everything.

Thomas walked into her office and laid out the idea. Natalie agreed that it would be good if Adrien socialized more with girls his own age, but she worried that Marinette might be a little too obsessed with Adrien. The girl couldn’t even form two words in front of him. Thomas told her what he had seen, but he didn’t tell her about Chat Noir and Ladybug. If she couldn’t figure it out, then she was denser than he had thought. Natalie wanted to think on it and he agreed. She was the one who did the scheduling, talked Gabriel into letting Adrien do things, and she seemed to know what buttons to push to get Gabriel to do the right thing. She would handle it.

The next day, Adrien got into the car to go to school. Natalie informed him that his father had arranged for him to take a friend to his runway show in a week and had strictly forbidden him from bringing Nino. Since it was to be an exclusive event, Natalie suggested he bring Marinette. Thomas thought this was an interesting take. Not the way he would have approached it, but Natalie knew what she was doing. Adrien just stared at her. Natalie just kept talking to him about how Marinette knew fashion, was well spoken, and wouldn’t embarrass the Agreste name if she was at the event. Adrien just nodded his head. Thomas thought he might not invite her if it was forced like this. But Natalie always got what she wanted, so he doubted this would be any different. Adrien left the car looking overwhelmed. Thomas saw his friends greet him and Adrien looked like he was going to be sick. Thomas chuckled to himself as he pulled the car into traffic. 

When he picked Adrien up after school, the kid seemed very pleased. He was bubbly and happy much more so than any other day he picked him up. There was nothing on the schedule for today, so his orders were to take Adrien straight home. As he drove, he overheard a conversation between Natalie and Adrien. Apparently, the girl had agreed to come to the show. This was a good sign, thought Thomas. At least she didn’t say no. 

A week passed and the day of the fashion show arrived. Thomas had agreed to pick up Marinette at her home. He really hoped she brought some treats from the bakery with her. She got in the car with a small box and handed it to Thomas. He nodded his gratitude. He was a man of few words. Too much chatter took away from the job at hand, protecting the kid and making observations of everyone and everything. Marinette smiled and sat back in the car. He was to take her directly backstage to meet Adrien and then show her to her seat before the show began. The kid lit up when he saw her. His whole face changed from obligatory contentment to pure joy. Thomas liked this side of him. Adrien complemented Marinette’s dress, which she had made herself. It looked like a normal dress to Thomas. He wasn’t into fashion, more weapons and ways to hurt people without killing them. The talked while Adrien had his hair and make-up done. Thomas led Marinette to her seat in the front row next to the editor for Vogue. She thanked him and took out her sketchbook. She was a nice kid. No one ever thanked him for anything. 

Thomas stood in the back the entire show, watching the crowd. He had to make sure to do his job, even though he knew the kid could take care of himself. After the show, Adrien came out to talk to Marinette. He grabbed her hand and went around the room introducing her to everyone he knew. She was blushing. He must be saying nice things. She gestured to her dress a few times. Adrien looked proud to have her there. When it was time to go, Adrien held her hand as he walked her to the car. He opened the door and kissed her cheek. She turned bright red and got in the car. 

The next day, Thomas took Adrien to school. The kid got out of the car and immediately went to Marinette’s side. Thomas watched as Adrien took her hand in his. The kid finally looked happy. Natalie looked at him, “I guess you were right, Thomas.” 

“I always am,” he replied as he drove away.


End file.
